Step by Step
by The Muggleborn Witch
Summary: Sequel to "Stitch by Stitch". Nobody has seen or heard from Michael in years. They have moved on from the tragedy he caused; what happens when he shows up demanding access to his children? WARNING: mentions rape, violence


He could hear their giggles and knew his sleep would be no more. He was laying on his stomach, something he had sorely missed only a few months ago; his arm stretched across the bed. He knew his husband was already up and moving around the house somewhere, having heard him get up when the baby had started crying from her crib at the end of the bed.

"Dad is asleep." He heard his oldest daughter whisper near his face.

Her breath was tickling his nose but he tried not to move. This was a game his two oldest children loved to play many mornings. They waited to see how long it would take for their dad to 'wake up'.

"Papa said not to wake 'im, Ree!" West pulled on his twin sister's arm. "Cause, cause, he was up with Lari all night!"

"But it's time for pancakes!" Greenlee mumbled, her tongue moving over the gums were her two front teeth were suppose to be.

West rolled his eyes. "Dad don't eat pancakes, 'member."

"He's right." Brian mumbled, his eyes were open and staring at his children.

Greenelee squealed as she tried to get away but Brian was faster. He was up and had her in his arms before she could even move. Westley was another story. He had been sitting at the edge of the bed and had slid off, landing on his butt before standing and running out the door laughing.

"Good morning, Baby." Brian kissed his daughter's forehead as he stood up with her in his arms.

Greenlee wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and kissed his cheek. "Morning, Dad."

This was another thing Brian missed the most while he had been pregnant with his now three month old daughter, Larkin Daphne. He wasn't able to play with the twins like he usually did and had been unable to pick them up. He didn't do it very often now that they were five years old, but he loved being able to carry his children around, playing with them.

"Papa in the kitchen with the baby?"

Ree nodded. "He said, he said we had ta let you sleep but you were awake!"

Brian laughed as he sat his daughter on her feet. "I was. Go find your brother and eat your pancakes. Tell Papa I'm jumping in the shower."

"Okay Daddy!" Greenlee skipped out of the room and down the hall.

Brian shook his head as he crossed the room and stepped into the bathroom. He still couldn't believe that just three months ago he had given birth to their youngest daughter and just five months before that, their twins had turned five. It had come to a surprise to both he and Justin when they learned he was pregnant. They had been trying for a year to get Justin pregnant and the first time Justin topped him without a condom he ended up pregnant. Shaking his head again, Brian stripped out of his pajamas and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water.

Down in the kitchen, Justin was just setting two plates at the table for the twins when Greenlee came skipping in. Westley was already sitting at the table, swinging his feet back and forth.

"Dad says he's takin' a shower." Greenlee recited as she climbed into her chair at the table.

Justin nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

"Yup."

"Papa, when is it gonna be Christmas?" West asked as he shoved a piece of his cut up pancake into his mouth.

"In two days." Justin replied just as Larkin started fussing from her bouncy chair on the island counter.

Justin turned around and walked over to his daughter.

"What is wrong, Princess?" He asked the three month old as he unbuckled her and took her into his arms. "You've been fed and changed. Do you want your Daddy now?"

He quickly grabbed up the pacifier from the counter and stuck it into the baby's mouth before her fussing could becoming screams. She seemed to love pacifiers and Justin was perfectly fine with that. The twins had been different. Greenlee absolutely hated them as a baby while Westley would only allow a pacifier in his mouth as long as there had been peanut butter on it. They had tried the peanut butter thing with Greenlee, but it was quickly learned she was allergic. That was a scary night in the hospital Justin would rather forget.

"Papa, are gramma Jenn and grandma Debbie comin' for Christmas?" Westley asked after taking a big swallow of his milk.

Justin nodded as he turned back to his two children sitting at the table. "Yes, everyone is coming over on Christmas Eve. Just like last year."

Westley nodded. "Good, I like when they come over."

Laughing, Justin looked up just as Brian came around the corner and into the kitchen. The brunet stepped up to Justin and kissed him before turning his attention to the baby between them. Brian plucked her from Justin's arms and as soon as she was settled in his arms, she closed her eyes.

Justin huffed. "Figures she likes you better."

"I was the one that carried her for nine months." Brian smirked as he placed his hand on Justin's bulging stomach. "I'm sure this little one will favor you just like the twins had."

"Yeah, probably." Justin smiled as his hand settled over Brian's.

It had only been a week after Larkin was born when they learned that Justin was four months pregnant himself. He was not very big and rarely had morning sickness like he had when he was pregnant with the twins so they had no idea until he had fainted. At first they had believed it was just him being overworked with his painting, helping at Kinnetik and taking care of the newborn but they soon learned the real reason. Now at seven months, he already looked ready to pop.

He was restless most nights, getting up multiple times through the night just to walk the halls until he was ready to go back to bed. The first few times worried Brian and he would get up each time with his husband, but after about the seventh time, Justin had finally convinced him that everything was alright and he could sleep through Justin's restlessness.

"The girls and kids should be here later today." Justin mentioned.

Brian nodded. "I still can't believe they stopped Gus and J.R. from coming to stay with us for the week just because Abe had gotten sick."

"Bri, you know they wanted to make sure none of the kids were still sick before they came to stay with us with Larkin being so young."

"Yeah." Brian huffed as he turned his attention back to his baby daughter in his arms.

Shortly after the twins had been born, Melanie and Lindsay had decided they wanted another child. At first Lindsay had thought she would carry again but since she wanted nobody but Brian to be the father and everyone knew he wouldn't say yes again; they had decided that Melanie would carry and had asked Emmett to be the father. Abraham Marcus had been born on the twins' first birthday. Emmett had signed over his rights as soon as the baby had been born, but the girls allowed him and Ben to see Abraham when they wished.

Emmett and Ben had gotten really close after everything Michael had put the family through. Shortly after Ben had the divorce from Michael finalized, he and Emmett had started dating. They had married at Christmas two years later. Ben was the only legal guardian of Hunter, who had legally changed his name to Hunter Bruckner once he turned eighteen; but Hunter still called Emmett 'Dad'. Ted and Blake had also married and they now had a three year old daughter Chelsea. Debbie and Carl, as well as Jennifer and Tucker had also been married over the last five years.

It had taken their family a while to get over the tragedy that Michael cause, but they finally did. Brian thought they were stronger for it. They were better with each other, more caring. After Michael had gone to prison for a short time, only Debbie really visited him but even she limited herself and then stopped. None of the family had seen or heard from Michael since he had been released from prison just before the twins' first birthday. None of them talked about it.

"Papa, I'm done!" Greenlee announced as she climbed down from her chair before grabbing her plate and cup to take to the sink.

"Go wash up and then you can go play in the playroom until aunts Melanie and Lindsay get here with the kids."

"Okay!" Greenlee pushed her plate and cup into the sink before running off for the bathroom.

Westley followed suit just a minute later without a word. Brian couldn't believe just how different the twins were. Greenlee liked to be loud and the center of attention. Westley was the complete opposite. He was content with just sitting and reading a book or watching a movie. He still had his moments as any normal five year old did with running off all the energy he had, but it didn't last as long as Greenlee's usually did. Brian was secretly hoping Larkin and even the new baby when he or she were born were like Westley in that aspect.

"Do you want me to take her back so you can get something to eat?" Justin asked.

Brian nodded. "Yeah. She's asleep now, we may be able to put her in her crib upstairs and just carry the monitor with us."

"Yeah, I'll grab it from our room." Justin replied as they carefully transfered their daughter in their arms.

Brian watched his husband and daughter leave the kitchen before heading for the fridge to grab the guava juice and bread to make some toast. He was pretty sure they had about an hour before the girls would be getting to the house so after making and eating his own breakfast, Brian made his way to the playroom to spend some time with his children. When he entered and didn't see Justin, he figured the blond had gone to his studio to paint a little.


End file.
